


The Interns

by othersin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bad Decisions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Aziraphale finds himself pawned off the responsibility of looking after a newly fledged guardian angel, leaving it up to him to protect the younger angel from demonic forces before they finalize their human placement. Crowley finds himself dumped a brat of a demon that he has to make sure they don’t start a fight with any angel before they finalize their human placement.While both making sure their charges still think they are enemies. It doesn't end well
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 36





	The Interns

* * *

Aziraphale really wasn’t expecting any one to drop in during his afternoon of hot chocolate with a sneaky little scotch finger he dunked in the steaming mug of chocolate by his desk – the weather too nice for the occasional wanderers of his shelves, not as if he would allow them to purchase any of the originals he had scattered around.

It was such a lovely day, perhaps he could call up Crowley for a dinner at the Ritz – Aziraphale thought distantly as he nibbled the soft biscuit absent minded. He thought about the other on and off, the last time he had seen the demon was when he finally gave in and gave the other the holy water.

The angel supposed that he should be thankful that the other had not used the water – surely if he had then he would know about it. Aziraphale pondered as he finished his biscuit and started on the next one, the packet left open on his desk, taking the second one and begin the similar ritual of slowly dunking it. He wondered how the other would react if he requested hellfire.

His wondering and what ifs had been rudely interrupted with the sensation of ozone warping quite suddenly in his shop and the crackle of divine energy that curled his already lamb wool like curled hair – the blinding light of large outstretched wings heralded the arrival of Michael in their pristine glory.

The glorious light that seemed to fill the entire shop had finally ebbed away, the head of the archangels still had their wings out however – gazing upon the earthly and cluttered bookshop with barely veiled disdain.

“Michael, what do I owe the pleasure?” Aziraphale finally said, uneasiness shifting into his usual forced politeness when addressed the suited angel.

“Business I’m afraid Principality.” Michael stiffly answered, wings dropping from their stance – revealing the slighter built angel behind them. Aziraphale blinked at the other, the smaller angel looked around in barely contained excitement, wringing their hands and stepping in one place – the corporation the other had chosen or had been assigned was younger in appearance then most angels usually chose for logistic reasons. They seemed to be dressed in what appeared to be a uniform that Aziraphale had seen humans around that age seemed to wear – a white and blue school uniform it seemed, a local one too. Though rather than choosing the skirt or pants, the other decided on shorts.

The other practically glowed with their excitement, they seemed to be trembling with the need to be still and not immediately go to the bookshelves and explore – it would seem having a younger human body to inhabit allowed more of the divine energy to seep though. Their form matched their personality it seemed, they had a blond mop of hair with a longer fringe and childlike aquamarine eyes and unlike Aziraphale who had a ring denoting his class of angel the other had a small pin in their collar of a silver angel ring – an aquamarine in the very centre of it.

Ah, a guardian angel.

“Can I get you a drink, a cup of tea, a cup of hot chocolate?” Aziraphale offered more out of being polite, the smaller angel seemed to finally realize that the other was in the room with them looked as though they were actually going to accept the invite (or the very least ask what they were).

Michael raised a hand, and an eyebrow at her traveler to silence them before they embarrassed her – Aziraphale felt ire raise at the downtrodden expression of the other, he had his own fair share of disappointments from the management as well.

“There is no need, I won’t stay long.” Michael waved off the offer of tea, nose wrinkling in disgust – hm, a lot of angels seemed to share Gabriel’s dislike of consuming food. “I have a matter to discuss with you in regarding this one.” Michael vaguely gestured to her younger companion, who jumped a little at being suddenly bought into the conversation, “Come little one, introduce yourself.”

The guardian angel stepped away from the taller archangel quickly, relief at being allowed to leave the others side for once – they held out a hand, albeit unnatural for one that appeared to be either sixteen or seventeen.

“My name is Afriel, guardian angel, second class – I’ve heard so much about you Guardian of the Eastern gate.” Afriel offered politely, voice jingled like sleigh bells – soft features neither masculine or feminine whether by simple choice or the other hadn’t tweaked their corporation as of yet.

“Only good things, I hope.” Aziraphale chuckled back at the other, a genuine smile, it would seem the others attitude was a breath of fresh air that this day needed. But that is a guardian angel after all, a human soul that had been reborn again to look after a particular human on earth till the human perished – they then returned to heaven to wait for their next assignment. They were designed to bring Gods light in any place they entered, a place their humans can turn to when needed

“I doubt you could do any bad things.” Afriel tilted their head at that, smiling. Michael rolled their eyes a little at the exchange. Aziraphale thought back to the garden of Eden fondly recalling how the wily serpent said quite a similar thing to him.

“Call me Aziraphale.” Aziraphale offered the younger angel a gentle smile, it might very well be the first time was on earth.

“Yes, well, it has been imperative we find Afriel their new placement as the last human they were to be charged with had passed on quite suddenly – though due to a back log of processing we have found it difficult to find a good fit for their…style.” Michael said, a little irritated, “And as tradition generally the task is given to archangels to make certain the demonic forces do not get an upper hand in this waiting period but with the back log of paper work…”

The archangel trailed off and brow furrowed, she turned back to Aziraphale who still sat at the desk of the bookshop,

“You are one of the few remaining higher-ranking angels’ in the area of the new assignment of Afriel – and you have quite a fortified home base against demonic attack, it would stand to reason that this is the safest place for a fledgling guardian angel to start out.” Michael continued, Aziraphale felt some dread at how this continued.

“We are requesting that you act as a mentor and teacher of all things…human, to Afriel, they are an exceptional albeit easily excitable and distracted guardian angel – we only request that you don’t teach them some of your bad habits.”

“Eh?” Aziraphale offered a little dumbly, his half-dunked biscuit had lost itself in the depths of his now lukewarm chocolate.

“We have all decided that with your placement on earth, that Afriel will stay with you till we find them their placement.” Michael muttered not before arching a brow at him, “Keep us updated on their progress, it is greatly appreciated that you are doing this for us.”

“Wait, but I -” Aziraphale began hopelessly but with a sonic boom, Michael had made there leave. Aziraphale and his new house guest - only realizing that the biscuit he had completely dissolved in his cold drink. The angel winced and huffed,

“Oh bugger.”

“Bugger?” Afriel tilted their head to the side, not hearing such words in their limited experience of both heaven and earth. They thought it sounded funny, though repeating it seemed to make Aziraphale fluster.

* * *

The scent of brimstone, sulfur and something vaguely swamp like was the first indication that someone decided to drop in or crawl up as it were – his wards buzzing at the sensation of infernal energy made Crowley turn around from his spritzing of water on his marvelous but terrified plants.

His hackles raised when it was Hastur and Ligur barged into his home, a squirming and hissing smaller demon manhandled under the bigger demon’s arm. The other tried to catch the duke's clammy frog like skin with his cat like talons – Hastur didn’t seem to be affected by the violent scratching but it seemed he had taken charge by the state of Ligur’s arms were anything to go by.

“Stop your wiggling child!” Hastur snapped, finally losing his cool.

“I’m no child!” A voice of a child screamed back, not convincing anyone.

“You’re lucky that Lilith is your mother, lest I would have skinned your hide already.” Hastur threatened.

“Kidnapping teenagers Hastur?” Crowley grumbled brow arching, “They’ re a little young for you, don’t you think?”

“Ha! I wouldn’t touch this demon whore’s child if ordered by Satan himself.” The amphibian huffed, like the mere thought disgusted him, “This is just business.”

“Get your hands off me, slimy git!” The younger one screeched out, kicking a little helplessly – tail flicking irately like an annoyed cat. Ah, a Cambion – a newly hatched one too.

“It’s not slime, it’s mucus you fucking brat!” The frog snarled

“Sorry for the unannounced visit Crowley.” Ligur began, ignoring his partner and the child – Hastur screaming as the other bit him, trying to shake him off.

“No, you’re not.” Crowley huffed turning back to his lilies, “State your business or get out, it’s been one hundred years since I’ve had a weekend to myself – it would really upset me if you ruined it.”

“Well, it come to Hell’s attention that there have not been any big things from you lately – we were concerned it had something to do with the angel that dogs your every move.”

“An angel has no bearing on how big of a temptation I attempt, I simply have not been inspired that’s all.” Crowley sniffed, it was not an entire lie – enjoying his time and having dinners with a certain bookkeeping angel has kept his thoughts off doing ‘big things’ but he was still doing his job and placements with success.

Hastur promptly threw the hissing demon to the ground harshly, allowing Crowley have a closer look at the other corporation – sloppy and stained clothes, raggedy jeans and a hoodie that looked to see better days (Crowley tried to not curl his lip at the others fashion, the teen style never appealed to him). The others hair hung black, limp and oily looking just past his ears – in the nest of hair he had stubby little goat horns.

His eyes were shockingly blue, almost ice blue – with the way the hackles raised, Crowley could see the sharp incisors and the state of the others teeth. This demon never knew the pain of falling, this demon was hell born, a cambion, a mating between Lilith and a incubus or some other male demon (Crowley doubted it was Asmodeus or Lucifer – while she is consort Asmodeus and lover to other of the princes for the sake of population, Asmodeus was too jealous of a bastard not to kill a child born from Lilith and Lucifer has made his feelings about the she -demon well known.)

The other was a child compared to the ancient demons that surrounded them.

“Beelzebub has assigned a few of the newly hatched cambion to be assigned to a human stray them from the light and into Hells open arms – this one” Hastur gestured rudely to the other, “Was the last hatched, the runt of the nest.”

“All the humans had been assigned already, imagine the frustration that this one was not just a still-born.” Ligur continued cruelly.

Crowley bit the inside of his cheek at the others words, the kid, demon or no did not deserve to be spoken like that while he was in the same room.

“If it weren’t for the harlot, they would be feeding the hell hounds by now – in pieces.”

“Oh, I feel so sorry for you.” Crowley drawled sarcastically.

“We don’t have a human yet for them, and we can’t have this piece of shit around for…reasons.” The frog grumbled, “We need you to house him, protect him from any bloody angels and keep him out of fucking trouble till we find the right fit.”

“The hell, you can’t just pawn off your responsibility onto me!?” Crowley bellowed; he can’t have another demon in his house – if he had another demon it would be a little hard to go out on dates with his sworn enemy wouldn’t it?

The other older demons ignored him in favour of leaving the pit of hell they crawled through – bastards better fix his floor.

“What the hell am I going to do with a cambion?!” Crowley snapped at them hopelessly.

“We don’t care just keep them out of trouble and stop them from starting fights they can’t win – the little hell spawn has a habit of doing that.” Ligur growled, and both he and Hastur disappeared in the rotten egg vapor of hell – the floor closing where they left, thank someone.

Leaving the teen in appearance demon, tail still flicking irately breaking the silence by mumbling,

“I didn’t ask to be born; how can I control when I was hatched…” The emotion in those cool blue depths was a little too close for comfort for the fallen angel – the other only had hell, had only fire and brimstone. Crowley was not certain, while he could feel the absence of the grace he had been born with, he was uncertain if he would long to never have experienced it.

“Kid, don’t worry about those shit stains – they are just arseholes.” Crowley muttered, the other lost in their thoughts finally shifted their gaze to the red head with a heated glare.

“I’m not a kid.” The cambion sneered, flexing their claws – its kind of adorable and at the same time concerning how the other seemed to long for a fight.

“Well, not a kid then– you got a name?”

“Chort, my name is Chort.” Chort huffed, finally retracting their claws but still stared at the demon and his abode warily.

“And I’m Crowley.” Crowley grinned, “Though you surely have heard of me.”

“The serpent of Eden.” Chort said blandly.

“Ah the famed tempter of Eve – stick with me and I’ll teach you all the skills of the trade.” Crowley offered proudly.

Chort gave him an unimpressed once over.

“In the last 6000 years, that is the only thing of note that you have done, most Cambion are born with knowledge of what hell itself knows – have you just been waffling around in the human world after that?” Chort said so bluntly, that Crowley was certain he would collapse – clutching his wounded pride like a blanket to cry into.

Chort then looked at the apartment unimpressed,

“What’s with all the plants, and is that a statue of an angel and demon wrestling…” Chort squinted at the bronze figure, “I’ve seen wrestling, sodomizing your opponent is not usually part of it.”

“Please stop asking about stuff in my apartment…” Crowley weakly asked, no, pleaded with the other.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already accepted as part of the new generation of hell that I would be carrying the weaker and older generation as they’ve clearly gotten a little soft in the mind by staying in the human world for so long.” Chort deadpanned, smirk on his face.

The cambion was surely the spawn of Lilith – only she could tear her opponents a new one with the slightest of words, zeroing on a weakness and shame like a shark to the scent of blood in the water.

Crowley had finally understood why Hastur and Ligur dumped the cambion on him – they could barely deal with Crowley; how would they be able to deal with this little hell raiser?

Also, how the hell was he supposed to keep the other from figuring out about Aziraphale? The easiest would be not seeing the other, but that left an uncomfortable pang in his heart.

How was he going to keep the other of trouble when the moment someone met him, they were ready to punch him?

* * *

TBC?

If you are interested please leave a comment and kudos


End file.
